Uth'tamas
Uth'tamas is an ancient demonic entity which preys on humans' weakened morality to make deals with them depending on their type of situation before stealing away their souls for his use. Not much can be found fully about his past due to the evidence of his existence being left for centuries to decay but, there is still some information as to how he came to be. Personality: Depending on the type of victim, his personality is often quite unpredictable. However, Uth'tamas in general is usually a calm and rational being only making a seemingly trustworthy agreement between his victims leading to both sides achieving what they want. But, if angered, can easily be tested on his patience while making sly passive aggressive comments towards the victim. Anything more than that always guarantees a position of pain, hard and dangerous work with serious consequences. Appearance: As stated about the abilities he owns, Uth'tamas doesn't have any true appearance and is most likely best described as dark matter itself. Uth'tamas isn't a true spiritual demon but, he does possess a few powers similar to the category meaning he may just be represented as nothing more than nothingness itself. Pros/Cons: * Loyalty - Despite his overgrown desire to betray his creator, Uth'tamas does stick with his deals that he sets. Only when the other person breaks that promise to be loyal will Uth'tamas do the same. * Responsibility - Uth'tamas will take the blame for most of the cursed children's mistakes and he will still care for each one. But, he won't hesitate to teach others their own responsibilities too. * Conscientiousness - Uth'tamas has enough patience, skill and material to take the time with the perfect organization and quality. He won't mind waiting weeks, months or years before receiving another victim with his many talents. * Anger - Satan often is disappointed with Uth'tamas leading to him developing quite the taste for wanted revenge. As he can become very aggressive at times, it's best to either accept and fulfil your part to his deals or suffer the continuous torture of your soul. * Mystery - Uth'tamas' true intentions for why the victim's soul is taken isn't completely found out until they have landed their permanent placement within his controlled army. Uth'tamas has learnt over the years how to turn humans into his puppets by using their deepest desires against their freewill to escape. * Uptight - As Uth'tamas doesn't want Satan finding out his developing uprising, Uth'tamas can seem quite stressed and controlling if the victim lacks any cooperation with his deals. There have been little or no cases of him releasing the victim by any means. Weaknesses: * Archangels - Uth'tamas cannot interfere with the souls of his victims if there are near or are protected by these types of angels as Archangels differ from regular angels. They are the highest rank of angels and have immeasurable power compared to Uth'tamas making him quite a target for punishment if his plans are discovered. * Witches - The average witch which obtained their abilities through deals with demonic forces can only do little damage to Uth'tamas but, a witch belonging to the natural selection of humanity can be quite the challenge to Uth'tamas. They often require him to monitor their powers as well as their strength wielding such magic for Uth'tamas to either take charge or leave them be. Origin: Uth'tamas isn't composed of a single cursed soul but, he is instead a collection of them fused together as a whole. He was made back when a village found that their land was infested with a demonic force intending to make them all their first and final deal sealing their fate. The force itself was a Nether Demon (a powerful, ancient being) which promise the villagers a deal that they couldn't refuse. Since the land they had was infertile (unable to sustain crops or vegetation) and the income they received was too low to purchase enough food for the population, the demon assured that the villagers would be able to achieve their wanted future if they agreed and kept their word to the deal. If not, the demon would curse their souls to eternal damnation for their selfishness. As the village had no possible route to gain the needed food, they reluctantly accepted the offer and stuck by their word...That was until they made one grave mistake. A lonely, old man stumbled upon their new and lively village begging for a loaf of bread. However, due to their excessive amount of given luxuries, the villagers denied the man of this minor request without any hint of sympathy or hesitation. Suddenly, the old man turned himself into the same demon the villagers had encountered previously as the village realised the error of their ways. As the demon's deal was made to test their greed as humans, the village had failed and, as a consequence, the village was consumed by complete darkness as one by one each of their souls were removed and fused into one unholy being. Uth'tamas was the new creature's name and he is forever cursed to make similar deals with humans. It is unknown if Uth'tamas desires wanting revenge against the nether demon or whether he has completely forgotten the incident centuries ago. Facts: * Creator of this Creepypasta is CriticizerHere. * Uth'tamas does not make sexual deals or deals relating to sexual activity towards his victims under any circumstance. He merely makes deals with the people he chooses depending on their type of situation (e.g if the victim is in debt, he'll offer them the money to prevent the situation from occurring again). ** However, with Charlie's mother, this was indeed his most cruellest form of a deal made. Instead of her conceiving and birthing the children, Uth'tamas used his abilities to make Charlie's mother act out the symptoms of pregnancy as well as the pain of child birth as he stole two children from a nearby hospital (as she had a home-birth). When she awoke during the aftermath of the experience, Uth'tamas told her about the birth being a success before her partner could arrive from the workhouse and, unfortunately, they both believed his word for it. * Uth'tamas can offer any materialistic items (jewellery, clothing, money, etc) and can offer some abilities if needed to. However, he will never take the risk of giving the victim powers to surpass his own. * He is able to detect some different levels of magic within individuals however, he doesn't wish to make any deals with them due to the chance of being outsmarted by them. ** A certain witch by the name of Sabrina has been the only witch successful in escaping him. Uth'tamas is still trying to find her to prevent his plans from falling apart. * Satan didn't create Uth'tamas but, he did offer him a place in Hell where Uth'tamas mostly stays to devise his plan for a takeover. ** His minions often have their own hiding place outside of Hell where they can meet up with others and stay. Yet, Uth'tamas keeps a certain part of Hell in case an issue rises. * Uth'tamas is said to date back to Vikings (around about 800 AD - 1066) and almost vanished during the time Slavery became popular (1619 in America). Reasons as to why are still currently unknown. Theme Song(s) Enter Pony - Pony Island by Jonah Senzel (When first encountering Uth'tamas). Beelzebub - Pony Island by Jonah Senzel (When the deal is broken or Uth'tamas is angered). Note From CriticizerHere: Criticism is, of course, always welcome and I will try to read and respond as fast as I can. Thank you! Category:OC Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Neutral Category:Operator Category:Humanoid Category:Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Ageless Category:Tragic